


not your type

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun





	not your type

While pwecy mused on the impossibility of the situation that he wasn't someones type he walkedtowards the oobsidian building of the hades cabin.he stepped onto the porch his face emerald in the light of the torches .he knocked on the darj wwooden door the sound echoing with anaalmost ominous sound,a click and the door swung open "hi nic-"he started but this wasn't nico he didn't know who it was the strange was tall and muscular black hair falling in to sapphire eyes. The conversation with nico went like this percy-nico hi um....who's this nico-my boyfriend percy-you-your type nico rolled his eyes before kissing the stranger and slamming the door. percy had a voice"who was that and what was that about types"


End file.
